The Beast (theology)
NOTE: This article is about the False Prophet. You may also be looking for the related figure of the Antichrist. The Beast is a prophetic monster (or, more accurately, a demon) that appears in the Abrahamic religions. Christianity The Beast appears in the Biblical scripture of Revelations - although its name is often shared with Satan and the Antichrist this creature is a different entity, known as the False Prophet, which is also referred to as the "Beast of the Earth": however much like the Holy Trinity, these 3 demons are sometimes considered three parts of a negative higher-power known as the Unholy Trinity - which together shall oppose the armies of God during Armageddon and bring great misery to humanity until their ultimate destruction on Judgement Day. The Beast is symbolized as an apocalyptic monster that shall rise from the sea with seven heads, one of which shall be mortally wounded - via trickery. The Beast shall heal its wounds and be worshiped as a god amongst people, performing many miracles and leading many astray in a similar manner to the Antichrist himself, at the height of evil's power during the Apocalypse, the damned will be forced into receiving The Beast's number etched onto their hands in order to purchase food or contribute to society: traditionally this number has been noted as 666. The Beast, alongside the Antichrist and Satan, will have the power to decimate the world and bring calamity to humanity - those who put their faith in God shall be spared the suffering of the others (according to some traditions) while others will have to live through the End Times. However, after an undisclosed period of time (traditionally said to be around 1000 years) ,the world shall be saved from this tyranny when God personally intervenes, casting the Beast alongside Satan, the Antichrist and all other evils into a pit of eternal fire: destroying them forever and bringing peace to the world for eternity. Islam The Beast of the Earth is the name of the Dabbat al-Ardḍ (in Arabic: دابة الأرض), another prophetic and monstrous figure, (or, more accurately, a demon) in Islamic tradition, and it will be one of the signs of the coming of the Last Day. This creature will appear after the sun arises in the west. The phrase appears in the Qur'an, in Sura An-Naml. The term also appears in the hadith, which expands upon the activities of the beast. The Qur'an mentions that the Beast will address the unbelievers and admonish them for their lack of attention towards God. The following is the purport of the Qur'anic verse that has been discussed: :: The Beast is mentioned to have the Staff of Moses and the Seal of Solomon. It will strike the face of the disbelievers with the staff; “He is destined for Hell” will be written on his forehead, and his face will blacken and it will brighten the face of the believer with the Ring of Solomon and “He is destined for Paradise” will be written on his forehead. As it is seen, when the Beast emerges, people will start to believe, but belief will not be accepted anymore because of the emergence of the major signs. In al-Qurtubi's book Tadhkirah, the beast is described: Ibn Jurayj reported that Ibn al-Zubayr described the beast and said, "Its head is like the head of a bull, its eyes are like the eyes of a pig, its ears are like the ears of an elephant, its horns are like the horns of a stag, its neck is like the neck of an ostrich, its chest is like the chest of a lion, its color is like the color of a tiger, its haunches are like the haunches of a cat, its tail is like the tail of a ram, and its legs are like the legs of a camel. Between each pair of its joints is a distance of twelve (12) cubits." Gallery The Beast of the Earth.jpg Beast of the Earth.jpg Navigation Category:Demon Category:Liars Category:Dark Messiah Category:Cult Leaders Beast (Religion) Category:Dark Forms Category:Charismatic Category:Dark Priests Category:Satanism Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Nameless Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minion